1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating apparatus and, more particularly, to a heat dissipating apparatus with a retaining cover.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical heat dissipating apparatus may include a heat sink having fins. This type of thermal device is usually mounted in an electronic device in a manner such as by screwing or riveting. These manners of attachment can be time-consuming. Another type of heat dissipating apparatus may include a fan, a bracket, a clasp, a heat sink and a base. The bracket has a U-shaped configuration, and includes a top panel and two side panels extending perpendicularly from two opposite edges of the top panel. Two cutouts are defined in a bottom portion of each side panel. The clasp is integrally formed, and includes an elastic portion and two locking portion bent from two portions of the elastic portion. A hook is formed on an end of each locking portion. Two through channels are defined in the thermal device corresponding to the cutouts for holding the elastic portion. This type of heat dissipating apparatus also has a complicated configuration and can also be time-consuming to manufacture.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.